


Back again

by Wntrsldr



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: But still Barry sees something in him, Flash Fic, Gen, Hartley is evil, Hartley made me sad, I hate it, I wrote a mess, No Romance, No Slash, Rescue, SO SORRY, and a dick, as always, this is so bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wntrsldr/pseuds/Wntrsldr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hartley's back in town and no surprise, he's in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CWMaddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CWMaddy/gifts).



> I hope this meets your expectations, CWMaddy, because I don't think this came out very good. I'm so sorry. T_T  
> Anyways. No beta, so there may be mistakes, apologies.  
> Enjoy!  
> (Also, I feel bad about the whole boring storyline, too. :( )

The Flash was having a rough day and by rough, I mean running around Central City without stopping, saving people from simple accidents to even ending gunfights and giving rides to prison. He hadn't met any big crimelords or supervillains the last few weeks, for which he was happy, because he really didn't have the energy to take on the newcomers of the underground world.  
As he appeared in STAR labs panting, his friends started clapping in relief, that this was another successful day in the history book of the Flash. Barry smiled, high-fived Cisco and went to undress in another room. It had become a daily routine for them, to welcome the hero of Central with celebration and Barry truly appreciated it. Besides his friends in the lab and his stepfather Joe, nobody knew who to thank for their lives or congratulate for his positive impact on both the population and the city itself, so when he finally got home to these guys, he always felt pride and appreciation.  
"Heya, fellas," Barry said as he sinked into one of the chairs in the main room. "Busy day, huh?"  
"Yeah, you don't say," Cisco replied.  
"I'm afraid I have to interrupt this idyllic moment, Mr. Allen," Dr. Wells started as he wheeled into the room. "We have a problem."  
Barry rose to his feet super fast and asked:  
"What is it?"  
"There seems to be something big happening right," he turned his map on his tablet towards Barry, pointing to a frequented avenue. "Here."  
"I see it!" Cisco said, clicking and zooming around in his computer.  
"Let me see," said Barry.  
Live surveillance cameras showed what looked like an army of armed men, all pointing towards one certain person standing with his back towards the camera they were currently watching. He was quite short and had a black cloak with a hoodie on.  
"Switch cameras," Caitlin said.  
Cisco did so, with that showing a not-so-clear image of non other than Hartley Rathaway, ready to aim and blast at the men, even though he was clearly outnumbered.  
"Hartley?" Everyone asked simultaneously.  
"What the hell is he thinking?" Barry murmured, taking a closer look at the little man.  
Everyone frowned, when the armed men raised their guns into firing position. Barry disappeared into the room with his outfit, then left, when he was once again the Flash.  
Harrison guided him to the place and thankfully he got there in time without being seen. Everyone was too focused on Hartley standing alone against them, so they didn't notice, when the Flash passed them and situated himself somewhere behind the Piper, ready to drag him out of there if things got nasty.  
"I'm thoroughly amazed by my father," Hartley shouted at his opponents. "Hiring a bunch of dimwits to execute his only child, even after he disowned me," he snorted. "Why couldn't he just come up to me and stab me? Would've been easier. And cheaper."  
He raised his arms into his usual blasting position, then blew a sonic wave at the armed men, which sent some of them flying into things, knocking them out. Hartley smirked evilly, then did the same thing once more, neutralizing half of the army. Barry couldn't help himself to go and protect these hired assassins. Even though Hartley was a bad person, he never killed anyone and he doesn't deserve to be killed by hired guns more than any other person in Central City. With this, at least Barry didn't have to be the one to track down, chase, then put away these serial murderers.  
"Wanna play more?" Hartley said as he launched another attack.  
This seems too easy, the Flash thought. Piper's father was clearly aware of his son's identity and abilities, yet he chose to send gunned men on foot, without any tactical secrets? Then, Barry figured it out, when he accidentally spotted a sniper on a nearby rooftop, adjusting his firearm. But he was too far away and many stories up, the Flash wouldn't have enough time to reach the man before he shot Hartley. Barry, when he heard the shot long before he expected it to be done, he took a run for it, towards the man in the black cloak. He managed to get to him in time, grabbing him by the waist, avoiding the shot by taking him under an arcade on the other side of the street.  
"You just can't keep out of other people's business, can you?" Those were Hartley's first words he panted out after being saved.  
"I just saved you from taking a bullet in the chest, Rathaway," Barry said, facepalming himself.  
"And you thought I didn't notice the sniper on the rooftop, who clearly did nothing to conceal himself? I'm surrounded by idiots." Piper sighed, pushing himself away from the wall he was leaning against, then ran out onto the street again.  
"Christ," the Flash let out an irritated sigh.  
"You don't know the half of it," he heard Cisco in his ears.  
Hartley ran farther and farther, into the range where the sniper could see him again. Then he turned around, sending a sonic wave upwards, making the sniper fall off the high building, landing with a slpat. It didn't disturb Hartley, though, he smiled and started walking the other way, satisfied.  
"Hey, Piper!" A voice made the young man turn back, only to face the one last man who remained intact with a gun in his hands. "Do yourself a favor and get those gloves off," he said, gesturing towards the ground with his weapon.  
"In your dreams," Hartley mocked, raising his arms.  
"If you try anything," the man finished his sentence by cocking his gun.  
With that, the man disappeared and a second later the Flash stood before Hartley again. He didn't say anything, only growled in disbelief, crossing his arms on his chest.  
"You know I should take you in, right?" Said Barry.  
"Then why don't you?" Hartley rolled his eyes. "Because you're so noble? You're waiting for me to be eternally grateful for saving my life twice, even though I could've handled both situations alone?"  
"God, you are hard to deal with," the Flash sighed.  
"The problem isn't with me, jogger boy. You're the one who craves to be everyone's hero," Hartley said, threateningly pointing his finger at Barry. "Well get this, I don't need a hero," he spitted as he turned around, upset.  
While he was walking to nowhere in particular, he felt a sudden breeze, then his gloves were gone. He stopped in his tracks looking around angrily.  
"Give them back," he huffed.  
"Only if you promise to stop putting yourself in harm's way," Barry appeared in front of the young criminal, waving his precious gloves at him.  
"Why do you even care? I don't understand you, Flash."  
"Let's just say that everyone's had their fair share of disappointments and pain, yet not many of them turned to the lifestyle you chose," he explained. "But I'm not going to tell you who you should be, it's not my right. I can only advise you to be safe and not to hurt people, or I'll have to come after you again, which I would not like to do, but it's my job and if you force me to, I'm going to have to isolate you into a cell once and for all."  
Hartley just stared, wide-eyed. He was speechless either from confusion or surprise.  
"Wow, the Flash, a philosopher," he chuckled. "Never saw that coming."  
"You're not listening to a word I'm saying, are you? I'm givng you another chance here, Hartley," Barry said.  
"What good will that do for me, please, tell me," Hartley shook his head. "I have no family, no job, no partner-"  
"I could be your partner," Barry said without thinking.  
"Not that kind of partner, silly," an honest smile brightened the young man's face. "And besides, why would Central's finest pair up with a criminal misfit?"  
"I believe," Barry began, handing the gloves back to Hartley. "That the Pied Piper could be reformed into something beneficial to both himself and the city."  
"It's a nice offer, Flash, but I believe that my sun has set. It's too late for me. There are other super-criminals out there who could be more helpful to you than me."  
"Hartley-"  
"I'm sorry, but I have to go and finish some new gadgets I was building before this interruption," Hartley sniffed, as if to hide his pain. "We'll meet again, Scarlet Knight," with that, he walked away, disappearing into a dark alleyway.


End file.
